The present invention relates to a positional information inputting device.
A digitizer has conventionally been known in the art as a two-dimensional positional information inputting device in which positional information is inputted with an input pen or a stylus while tracing a tablet on which magnetostrictive lines of a magnetostrictive alloy extend in both X--and Y-direction.
In such a positional information inputting device, however, there is a limitation in reducing a spacing between adjacent magnetostrictive lines, because a radius of the magnetostrictive line and electromagnetic induction have been utilized in inputting the positional information, with the result being that a problem exists such that an input resolution is unsatisfactorily low. Further, when the positional information is manually inputted using a pen, it has been extremely difficult to add density gradation information corresponding to writing pressure applied when points or line segments are drawn by the pen. Moreover, the conventional device is not provided with a function to instantaneously reproduce the positional information immediately after the same is inputted.